Of Chaos and Harmony: The Shadow of Doubt
by Erro Rogan
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has created a new spell that will allow her to communicate with powerful unicorns of the past. However, shortly after performing the spell, ponies around town start to disappear.
1. Prologue: Ditzy Doo's Disappearance

**Ditzy Doo's Disappearance**

"Ditzy Doo!"

Ditzy sat in the center of the post office as her boss Boxxy Brown continued to have a fit. Exfoliating cream spilled over the countertop with gummy worms sprinkled from here to there. Most, if not all, of the wiring in the walls exposed. A pair of bongos turned inside out sat just in front of the door with a small fire burning behind the sofa. One of Ditzy's coworkers, Raindrops, sat in the back of the room in a full body cast.

"You've made a lot of mistakes Ditzy, but this one really takes the cake!" He paced back and forth hastily, his eyes fixated on the floor. He lifted his eyes to Ditzy's and scowled menacingly. He always was one to be short tempered with his employees, especially Ditzy. He opened his mouth to continue the lecture, then closed it to pace some more.

Ditzy Doo shot a nervous glance to Raindrops to show that she was sorry, but she returned with an intimidating glare. Ditzy looked all around the room, but everywhere she turned, the same unwelcoming frowns awaited her. She instead settled for staring solemnly at the ground just hoping that it would end soon. Silence crept into the room once again. The only sound to be heard was from Ditzy's anxious shaking against the wooden chair and her boss' unsteady pacing of the floor.

Finally, the slow striding sounds from her boss stopped. She raised her head to face Boxxy and smiled hesitantly. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you." He had calmed down from his furious demeanor and approached Ditzy. He placed his hoof on her shoulder and looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and disappointment. "I think you should take some time off."

The words were slow and soothing but still managed to summon tears to Ditzy's eyes. She tried to hide her sadness by burying her face in her hooves. Boxxy Brown tapped her lightly on the neck and said, "Listen kid, go home and get some rest. I'll see ya in a few days, when you feel better."

Ditzy lifted her head and attempted to smile, but could only nod as she stammered out of her seat. Before reaching the door, her boss offered a tissue. Without making eye contact, she accepted it only out of appreciation. Stepping out of the door, she turned around with tear-filled eyes and a quivering lip. She quickly turned away and shut her eyes tight.

Ditzy Doo took a shaky flight into the late evening back to her home, leaving the tissue behind.


	2. Chapter 1: From the Darkness

**From the Darkness**

"Twilight, can you please put that book down and help?" Spike asked pleadingly, balancing four books in each hand.

"Just a second, Spike. I'm almost done with this new spell!" Twilight said. "I'm so excited! Just imagine all that we would be able to learn talking to the spirits of our ancestors!"

"I dunno Twilight," Spike said placing a book in a shelf. "Don't you think it's a little… unnatural? Talking to the dead an' all."

"I should be fine, they can't affect this realm anyway."

"This realm?"

"Yes, you see, there are two Realms that compose Equestria: The Physical, where we are now, and the Spiritual, where our souls go when we die. Normally spirits can only cross the boundary during birth or death, but this spell should allow us to exchange thoughts. Besides, the spell should only last for an hour."

"I guess so. But what exactly do you expect them to do?"

"To teach me. To be able to talk to powerful Unicorns of the past would be a dream!"

"Like who? Starspiral the bearded?"

"_Starswirl _the Bearded, among others. To be able to learn from the best… I have to get back to work. If you want, after you put those books away, you can go get some dinner."

"Now that sounds like a plan!"

Spike hastily put away the remaining books and left, eager to eat.

"Alright, I'm ready." Twilight said soon after Spike left. "Maybe I should wait for Spike…" She wondered, looking up from the book to think for a moment. Turning to the door, she sighed, "It'll be fine; he'll be back soon. I can't wait any longer!"

This fateful evening, a light gray pony was enjoying the cool air on his way home, the wind ruffling his red mane.

_The stars are really beautiful tonight._ He thought to himself. _I wish I could make something so-_

"Hey, Gary."

_My name is Garret!_

Turning around, he spotted a familiar purple dragon.

"What's up, Spike?"

"Oh, not much. Just heading to The Clover Patch to grab some dinner. Twilights been obsessing over this new spell of hers, you know how she is."

"Heh, yeah." _If only I was that determined._ "Wait, I thought you ate gemstones."

"When I can find them, yeah. In the meantime I have to eat something, so I settle for grass." A low rumbling erupted from Spike's stomach. "Speaking of eating, that's my cue. See ya, Gary."

Garrett waved to his scaly friend. "See ya later, Spike."

_I wish I had a familiar. Of course, I'm not responsible enough to take care of someone else. Not that they'd want to serve me._

As the pony quietly walked back to his house, the voice of a young filly caught his ears. He looked over his shoulder to see Apple Bloom walking with her sister, Applejack.

"But Applejack, we were so close!" Apple Bloom exclaimed reluctantly. Applejack turned to her and said, "No but's about it lil' missy. Granny Smith has been worried sick about you."

"But we almost got our cutie marks! An' Ah can take care of mahself."

"Sorry sugar cube, but you have ta go to school tomorrow. Ah know ya'll want yer cutie marks, but ya can't skip out on school."

Apple Bloom trotted slowly behind her sister staring at the ground with a depressed look. But quick as a flash, her face changed from solemn to excited. "Hey sis! What about a lion taming cutie mark!"

Applejack looked at her sister humorously. "Have you ever seen a lion in Ponyville?"

Apple Bloom's smile faded and returned a second later. "An ursa taming cutie mark then!"

Applejack chuckled a bit and smiled at her little sister. "You've sure got a big imagination for such a lil' filly."

Garrett didn't even realize that he had stopped mid stride to listen to the two sisters talk. He turned back to the road and started walking, trying to clear his mind, but the scene played over and over in his head. Apple Bloom had so much potential and was still young. Garrett glanced at his blank flank and let loose a heavy sigh.

It wasn't easy being the only adult pony in Ponyville with no cutie mark. He was always the odd one out. Even young fillies and colts had their marks. Garrett shook his head in a desperate attempt to banish the thought.

On the way home he saw a bright purple light emanating from Twilight Sparkle's house. Garrett curiously approached the library and took a peak through the window. Twilight sat in the center of the room staring at an opened tome. All of the candles were doused except for one on her stand helping her read. Her horn glowed brighter and brighter until Garrett had to shield his eyes from the light. He turned away from the window and scuffed his hoof in the dirt.

_Twilight… she's so intelligent and gifted. A true prodigy. Ponies will remember her forever. I wonder… will anyone remember me?_

Suddenly, an enormous explosion of magical energy engulfed the library blowing the windows open and scattering loose papers inside. Garrett quickly stammered away, eyes widened in shock. His heart beat wildly as he ran back to the road. As the explosion died down and soon completely stopped, he tried frantically to catch his breath.

"What in Equestria was that?" He exclaimed, still breathing heavily. He stared at the door just waiting for a terrified Twilight Sparkle to step out. But much to Garrett's surprise, nothing happened.

He finally caught his breath and sighed. This was certainly the weirdest walk he had ever had. The evening became silent with only the slight whistle of a faint breeze. Garrett started on his way again when all of the sudden, he began hearing voices. He glanced in all directions but saw nopony around. The voices steadily rose in volume Garrett was panicked even more than before. Finally, the voices became audible enough for Garrett.

_Wait… I think he can hear us._

"Who can hear you! Who are you!" Garrett called aloud. But nopony answered. Yet the voices in his head became clearer.

_ Don't be afraid, Garrett._

_Wha…what happened?_

_Something wonderful!_

_Who-?_

_But it's so unnatural._

_Isn't this cool, though?_

_Why can't you hooligans let me rest!_

_Wha-?_

_You've been asleep for the past seventy-six years, you lazy old hoof!_

_Who're you calling old! Oh forget it. I'm going back to sleep._

_How can you sleep at a time like this?_

_Here, let me show you…*snore*_

_What is going on!_

_I, for one, don't find this amusing in the slightest._

_Who are you?_

_Of course you wouldn't recognize me you unlearned git. I'm your great great great great exceptionally superb grandfather, Isaiah Von Ishtavoi IV._

_Give it a rest, you stuck up-_

_I don't appreciate being forced into a conversation with this no talent hack._

…

_You don't have to call him names._

_Look at that! Only the dead will stand in his defense. It's that kind of attitude that's gotten him nowhere in life._

… _but…_

_You have brought shame to the long-honored Ishtavoi lineage._

_*snore*_

_I'm trying…_

_Trying to do what? Make room for REAL stallions? You've spent your whole life in this pitiful backwater town eking out a living from various meaningless, degrading jobs with no intent on improving. You don't even have your mark of destiny yet._

_I'm not…_

_If I had a body, I'd come down there and put you out of your useless mockery of an existence. It would be as easy as disposing of the garbage, and just as productive._

_Isaiah, honey. Don't you think you're being harsh?_

_I won't feel pity for some pony with no self-respect._

_I just…_

_I've wasted enough of my time here. Good day._

… _I'm sorry._

…

…

_*snore*_

_ Watch ou-_

_**He's right, you know.**_

_And who are you?_

_**You are quite worthless.**_

_I'm not worthless!_

_**Really? What have you done to prove yourself?**_

…

_**You're friendless, jobless, almost homeless, and completely powerless.**_

_What do you expect me to do! I'm not smart, not strong, not fast._

_**Then change that.**_

… _I can't._

_**Of course not. Not someone as pathetic as you.**_

…

_**You have not the strength.**_

_I… I know._

_**But you can.**_

_Can what?_

_**Attain power.**_

_How?_

_**What are you willing to sacrifice?**_

_Anything! Everything!_

_**Everything?**_

_Yes… I have nothing to begin with._

_**Perfect. First, I require control.**_

_Of what?_

_**Of you.**_

… _I'll lend you my body, if you'll give me strength._

_**Then let us begin.**_


End file.
